The present invention relates to a portable general purpose electronic apparatus, more particularly, to a new portable general purpose electronic apparatus capable of displaying memory-stored information on a screen displaying comprising liquid crystal matrix display elements.
Modern semi-conductor memory elements capable of storing large amounts of information in a relatively small space are commercially available at relatively cheap cost. In other technical developments, by densely placing several hundred dots of liquid crystal matrix display elements in the veritcal and lateral directions, such a picture composed of a large numer of dots can be displayed on a compact display unit. Accordingly, despite such a compact size, there are a vriety of electronic calculators and electronic game devices capable of displaying a variety of interesting information. Nevertheless, due to limited functions provided, these devices cannot perform general purpose operations.